A number of apparatus that are known from practice, in particular medical apparatus, comprise a device adapted to be releasably received, e.g., in recesses or depressions thereof. This device may be inserted or introduced into a portion of the medical apparatus and accordingly be separated again from the medical apparatus. Thus, e.g., accumulators or batteries integrated into dialysis machines are inserted in an exchangeable manner. These power sources must be replaced on a regular basis and are therefore arranged for easy insertion and removal. Exchangeability is generally also required in the case of other devices not serving for the energy supply of the medical apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to propose another mount for releasably fastening or providing a device, in particular a power source, on an apparatus, in particular on a medical apparatus.
The object of the present invention is achieved through a mount having the exemplary features described below.